case_2_animatronics_survivalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cat
"What's wrong with this toy?!" - Jack after encountering The Cat The Cat, aka EMMA A-1, in an antagonist in CASE 2: Animatronics Survival. Appearance The Cat is a large feline animatronic and is relatively unchanged compared to its appearance in the first game. It has an oversized head with two large fangs, pointed ears, and glowing green eyes. Unlike its original appearance, both eyes are intact and change to red when aggressive. Like The Bull, its body is mostly metallic but is tinted blue. The Cat was presumably the mascot of Aurora Entertainment Park, as a mug bearing its image resides in Jack's Office. Behaviour Episode 1 Jack Bishop first encounters the Cat during Episode 1: The Past Is Not Forgotten and is the most active animatronic in this episode. After UNKNOWN cuts the power, the player is directed to A5 to retrieve the Tablet. The Cat breaks through a wall after the radio in A5 ''is activated using the Tablet and will attempt to attack the player. Running back to Jack's Office and locking the door will avoid a jumpscare. The Cat will force its way into the office after UNKNOWN's phone call is complete. It is only avoided by hiding under Jack's desk but will crawl after the player if it enters the office before they can hide. If the player evades the Cat successfully, it will crawl into the vent directly outside of Jack’s Office and disappear. The Cat is encountered again during Episode 1 in The Warehouse. The player must retrieve Jack's Multi-Pass from within the warehouse while the Cat patrols the area. The Cat has excellent night vision, so turning the flashlight off will not prevent it from spotting the player. While patrolling the warehouse, the animatronic will walk for a short distance before stopping and scanning the area. The Cat has a set patrol route and will often stop at corners, offering a window to sneak up on it or evade it. It will yowl upon spotting the player and is near impossible to escape from, due to the narrow passageways between the shelves. The warehouse door locks after the player enters the area, and the orange keycard needed to unlock it is attached to the tip of the Cat's tail. The keycard can be collected at any time, but will only unlock the warehouse door after the player collects the Multi-Pass from the supervisor's desk. The Cat is encountered again in the Warehouse when the player returns to retrieve a crowbar to break the lock on the kitchen door. The crowbar's location is randomly generated, so the player will need to search the area for it while avoiding the Cat. The Cat's behaviour is unchanged from its previous appearance, however The Owl will spawn after the crowbar is retrieved. The Cat may also attack the player while retrieving the charged Tablet from Jack's Office, and is evaded in the same manner as its very first appearance. The Cat is encountered for the final time in the ending of Episode 1 when the player attempts to access the Kitchen. Episode 2 The Cat is not active or encountered at all during Episode 2: Revenge, however it can be seen in the secret ending if the Episode is completed in Hardcore Mode. Episode 3 The Cat is encountered during Episode 3: Biological Waste lying broken on the ground, presumably having followed Jack down the pit at the end of Episode 1. The Cat is initially inactive but will activate and patrol The Bunker once the player attempts to open the first exit door. It will yowl loudly and give chase if it spots the player, and is avoided by hiding with the flashlight turned off until it gives up. Interestingly, the Cat can be found lying broken at the starting location at ''D1, ''even after the Cat has activated and begun patrolling the Bunker. The Cat is encountered for the final time in the Police Department alongside The Wolf. It will drop from the vent in the centre hallway and relentlessly chases the player. It is not possible to hide from the Cat during this sequence, and the only option is to escape from the area entirely. Donut Story The Cat is the playable character in the minigame ''Donut Story found on the computer in Jack's Office. The goal is to move the donut to the finish line around a series of increasingly complicated mazes while avoiding being eaten by the Cat. Donut Story ''can be played by one or two players. If played by two players, one will control the Donut and one will control the Cat. Playing until Level 4 will trigger a jumpscare of the Cat's eyes bleeding and will break the computer, preventing the game from being played further. Multiplayer The Cat is one of four playable animatronics in Multiplayer. One player is randomly chosen to play the animatronic, at which point the goal is to hunt down and kill at least one Survivor to win. The Cat has excellent night vision so is not reliant on light sources, however the beams of light from the Survivors' flashlights can help to determine their locations. The Cat can sprint and attack the Survivors like the other animatronics but has the unique ability to become invisible while crawling. It is almost silent while crawling but cannot attack or use any other abilities. The Cat can also jump and attach itself to the ceiling, at which point it will become invisible. It is immobile during this state but can slam into the ground directly beneath it, instantly killing any Survivors caught in the shockwave. The most effective way to play the Cat is to either stalk the Survivors while invisible, or to hide on the ceiling at locations with high traffic until a Survivor to comes close enough to attack. Examples of this would be by an exit, a generator, or at an intersection. The Cat has an average charge meter and recharge rate, and moves more quietly than the Bull, but not less quiet than the Owl. Trivia *The encounter with the Cat in the warehouse is considered the most challenging section of the game. *The Cat bursting through the wall in ''A5 has been compared to the Kool-Aid Man, who is famous for the same reason. *The Cat is the only animatronic to make a verbal noise outside of jumpscares. *The Cat's use of the vents to move around the area is reminiscent of its behaviour in the first game. Unlike the first game, the Cat is not free-roaming and all appearances are scripted. *Encountering the Cat for the first time rewards the player with the Hello Kitty Achievement. *Retrieving the keycard from the Cat's tail rewards the player with the Pull The Cat By The Tail Achievement. *The Cat was the second animatronic added to the multiplayer. *The Cat's name presumably comes from the first game, in which Scott laments that his cat used to be called "Emma". Gallery Episode 1 cat door.png|The Cat in the office door Cat vent.png|One of the Cat's vents cat crawling.png|The Cat crawling after the player Cat mug.jpg|The mug in Jack's Office Cat keycard.jpg|The keycard on the Cat's tail Cat_ending.jpg|The Cat attacking the player during the ending of Episode 1 donut story 1.png|Gameplay of Donut Story showing the Cat donut story eyes.jpg|Donut Story's jumpscare Episode 2 Hardcore ending 2.jpg|The Cat in the Hardcore Mode ending Episode 3 Broken cat ep 3.jpg|The Cat at the start of Episode 3 Kicked down door.jpg|The Cat kicking a door down Cat bunker hallway.jpg|The Cat approaching from down a hall Cat behind desk.jpg|The player hiding from the Cat Cat after vent1.jpg|The Cat after dropping from the vent Cat police ep 3.jpg|The Cat chasing the player through the Archive in D1 Multiplayer Emma powered down.jpg|EMMA A-1 powered down after running out of energy Emma invisible.jpg|EMMA A-1 invisible on the ceiling Emma interface.jpg|EMMA A-1's interface Emma grab.jpg|EMMA A-1 attacking a survivor Misc me-again.gif|A teaser gif of The Cat cat loading.png|The Cat on the loading screen Cat jumpscare.gif|The Cat's jumpscare from the trailer Cat jumpscare 2.gif|One of the Cat's jumpscares Cat jumpscare 1.gif|One of the Cat's jumpscares The Cat The Cat The Cat The Cat The Cat